


honey, come put your lips on mine (and shut me up)

by bellawritess



Series: malum prompts [14]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dinner, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, No plot whatsoever, References to Sex, Shenanigans, idk what you expected from malum, just once and it's sneaky but it's there, okay it's not THAT sneaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27707051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellawritess/pseuds/bellawritess
Summary: It’s Calum’s idea to have a dinner party, which means that Calum should be making himself useful. Not being the world’s most obnoxious boyfriend.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Calum Hood
Series: malum prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026381
Kudos: 4





	honey, come put your lips on mine (and shut me up)

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** "stop moving! i'm going to have to start counting all over again!" + "you have wronged me so bitterly..."
> 
> [tumblr link!](https://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/post/625499055887466496/hi-sorry-idk-if-ur-still-taking-prompts-but-if-so)
> 
> title from talk too much by COIN

It’s Calum’s idea to have a dinner party, which means that Calum should be making himself useful. Not being the world’s most obnoxious boyfriend.

“Cal?” Michael calls out, because Calum went to take a shower twenty minutes ago and he should be out by now. “Are you going to help?”

Calum ambles into the kitchen. “Oh, hey, hot stuff,” he deadpans. “I love a man who’s good in the kitchen.”

“So do I,” Michael says pointedly. The comment sails over Calum’s head. “Can you start setting the table?”

“How many are we?” Calum asks, sliding his arms around Michael’s waist and hugging him from behind. Michael drops the knife he’s holding, midway through cutting up a cucumber for salad, and thinks.

“Me and you,” he starts, “and your parents, and my parents, and Mali.”

“How many is that?”

“I don’t know, you count,” Michael says. “I’m trying to work here, if you couldn’t tell.”

“Not being very productive, though, are you?” Calum points out. “Okay, we’re two, plus your parents…”

“Four,” Michael says, rolling his eyes and returning to the task of cutting the cucumber.

“Stop moving! I’m going to have to start counting all over again!” Calum whines, using one hand to tug the knife out of Michael’s grasp. Michael turns his head to bitch at Calum but catches a whiff of something that smells absurdly nice.

“What the fuck, how do you smell like fruit?”

“New shampoo,” Calum says, grinning. “Seven. We’re seven.”

“Seven,” Michael repeats, still dazed from how good Calum smells. “Okay. Great. Now get away from me. You’re being distracting.”

“Maybe that’s the point.”

“Well it’s not helpful. They’re supposed to be here in like half an hour.”

“That’s enough time.”

“For?”

Calum pulls back enough to give Michael a look, but Michael ignores him. He is absolutely not putting out half an hour before his _parents_ are going to be here. Gross. Everything about the scenario feels wrong.

“Mikey,” Calum wheedles, poking Michael’s side; Michael jumps and almost drops the knife again.

“Calum, for fuck’s sake, set the table or I will stab you.”

Calum frowns. “I thought you loved me.”

“Well, you thought wrong.” 

Calum gasps. “After all this time? Misled by the man I thought I loved. You have wronged me so bitterly I think I shall never recover.”

“Okay, Romeo,” Michael mutters.

“Don’t you care for me at all?”

“Nope.”

Calum mock-glares at him. “I’m gonna give everyone nice plates and you’re just going to eat off the tablecloth.”

“Okay.”

Apparently giving up the task of getting a rise out of Michael, Calum abandons his post affixed to Michael’s back and goes to set the table. “You’d be hot when you’re focused if you weren’t such a little bitch about it.”

Michael sighs and finishes cutting the cucumber. He scrapes it all into the salad bowl and follows Calum into the dining room, catching him just as he sets down the plates.

“Stop being such an attention whore and see if that works,” he says, curling a hand around the back of Calum’s neck. He kisses Calum, and Calum kisses back, hungry but obviously restrained, and Michael is grateful. If Calum tries anything, Michael _knows_ he’ll give in, because this is Calum, and he’s Michael, and that’s how it’s always been for them.

“Why would I stop when you kiss me anyway?” Calum whispers cheekily as they part. Michael rolls his eyes, grinning.

“You’re not going to be invited to our next dinner party,” he tells Calum, and Calum just smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3 i'm on tumblr [@clumsyclifford](http://clumsyclifford.tumblr.com/) so come say hey!


End file.
